Just One Night
by Raspberry Poptart
Summary: Tired of reading fics where Bulma is blown off by Vegeta? Well, it's time the shoe is one the other foot. Bulma and Vegeta share a special night, but it's only special to one of them. Something happens and Vegeta has the opportunity to be the ruler of all
1. Breaking up stinks like rotten cheese

Author: Raspberry Poptart  
Email: raspberrypoptart21@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
Pairings: B/V  
Note: This story doesn't really follow the DBZ timeline at all. Maybe that's why it's an AU...  
I know what you're thinking! I hate fics where Bulma get all depressed about Yamcha breaking up with her too, but I really needed that situation to get my fic started off. Please just read it before you judge it!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Vegeta and Bulma! I'm just a poor teenage girl who doesn't have any money!  
  
  
Just One Night  
  
"Where are those stupid tissues!" Bulma demanded from her small purse. She felt another wave of tears coming on and she refused to let anyone see her in this state. She just knew that stupid, arrogant, hardheaded Saiyan Prince would just pounce on an opportunity to remark on her puffy, red eyes and pale face.   
  
Her anger soon turned to rage, "How could Yamcha do this to me?" She slammed her fist into the dashboard of her air car. "I gave him everything and all he did was take!" Blood rushed to her face, and she soon felt it turn red, "If it weren't for me, he'd still be in the desert terrified of anything with a vagina!"   
  
She could no longer hold back the flood tears and let them freely slide down her cheeks and form a puddle on her knees. Her entire body began to ache, especially her chest. She could feel her heart become as heavy as a rock. All she could manage to whisper the same thing over and over again as she held her knees to her chin.   
  
"He didn't even give a reason."  
  
***  
  
Her eyes quickly flickered open as she slowly came to remember what she was doing sleeping in her car in the driveway of her home. She didn't grow enraged or depressed; she just felt pain.   
  
Heading into her home, Bulma felt numb to everything around her. All she could feel was the pain growing inside her. It started in her chest, but soon spread to her entire body. With each step she took, the more intense the pain grew. "So this is what it's like to have a truly broken heart" she pondered, "There's got to be way to put an end to this! A way to end the suffering! There's got to be something I can do to forget about Yamcha!"  
  
Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of light filling the dark hallway. Steam billowed through the doorway as Vegeta stepped out wrapped in a towel. She stood frozen for a moment watching the water glisten off his muscular form.   
  
"What's wrong with you, Wo--?" Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Bulma's mouth was on his.  
  
***  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please, let me know if I should just give up on writing! C/C welcome! ^_^ 


	2. but new love can be good

Disclaimer: I checked and they still don't belong to me.   
  
Just One Night  
Chapter 2   
  
Bulma watched as the cool breeze made the curtains framing Vegeta's window dance--every once in awhile she caught a glimpse of the pale moon peeking in. It was full tonight and she couldn't stop thanking Kami for Vegeta being soundly asleep. There was something different about the celestial body tonight, though. Usually she could stare at it all night long a marvel at its beauty; it always seemed so warm and comforting. She remembered that when she was little, she used to talk to the man in the moon. He'd always listen and look down on her with reassuring eyes, but tonight his eyes were full of accusations. No longer being able to stand the sight of his glare, Bulma turned her back to him.   
  
'What do I do now?' she wondered. 'I can't just leave... but I can't stay here...'   
  
The feeling of a bristly form rapping around her thigh interrupted her thoughts. Peeking under the covers, she soon discovered it to be Vegeta's tail. Her stomach began to turn.   
  
'I can't believe I just did *that* with *him*!'   
  
She glanced over her shoulder and found the prince to have his back to her. 'Even I gotta admit that he's not bad to look at, but this is *Vegeta*. This is the man that has told me time and time again that I'm nothing, but a worthless, weak, woman. He's done nothing, but insult me ever since he came to live here... but he just so readily accepted me... Maybe he needed me just as much as I needed him...'   
  
She remembered the way he gently slid his hands under her blouse; softly seizing her breasts. This was not at all what she had expected. She had assumed since Vegeta was...well, Vegeta that he wouldn't take such care not to hurt her. She giggled at the memory of him clumsily fumbling to remove her clothing and awkwardly kissing her. This too shocked her. She anticipated since he had been with Frieza for so many years that he'd had many women, but it seemed this was his first time.   
  
Bulma flopped down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling trying to forget what had just happened; the thought of it disgusted her. She was doing everything she could to stop herself from loosing what little lunch she did eat when her original question came back to her, 'What am I supposed to do now? This was supposed to make me forget Yamcha, but now I just miss him more!' Her heart began to ache at the thought of her first love, 'Why can't I just forget that pig and get on with my life!' she scolded herself, 'That's it! Tomorrow, I'll throw every last thing that remotely reminds me of him out and…and…and…' Tears began to burn under her eyelids, 'And then I don't know what!' A single tear slid down her face, but she quickly wiped away any trace of its existence. 'I'm not going to waste anymore tears over him!'   
  
With that she threw the blankets away from her and rose to go to her own room, but was stopped when one of her legs refused to move. Looking down, she found the culprit: Vegeta's tail. She tried to gently remove it, but the more she struggled the tighter the hairy appendage became. She fought with it until the tail began to cut off the circulation to the rest of her leg. She collapsed next to the Saiyajin Prince not caring if she disturbed him.   
  
'I might as well try and get some sleep tonight,' she thought furiously, but her entire body began to tremble, 'How could Yamcha do this to me?'   
  
***   
  
A movement behind him caused Vegeta to rouse from the first peaceful slumber of his life. He smiled when he saw that the woman was still with him, but frowned when he noticed that she was trembling, 'Hmm... Probably from the lack of blankets...' He propped himself up on his elbow and found them on the floor next to her, 'How did they end up over there?' Shrugging his shoulders, he unraveled his tail from her leg and wrapped his arms around her. Gently, he powered up enough to keep her warm.   
  
Vegeta smirked as he remembered what had just occurred. He knew she had been surprised by inexperience he'd displayed. Why shouldn't she have been? He had traveled all those years and had opportunity to take many women. He didn't want any of those space whores, though. He new they would sleep with even the lowest ranking warrior and, no doubt, give him their diseases.   
  
Bulma mumbling something about dancing, purple bunnies interrupted his thoughts. His trademark smirk reappeared, 'I don't know what finally brought this woman around, but I don't mind,' he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Placing gentle kisses on her back, he suddenly wondered, 'What did bring her around?' He pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes at the dozing woman as if he could she inside her head. 'She must have had another fight with that baka human...' Then the impossible occurred. A smile of genuine happiness crossed the heartless prince's lips, 'From this point forward, my life is going to change.'   
  
***   
  
"Sire, we have found him!" a man with long, spiky, black hair informed his king, "There was a sudden jump in his ki and we've managed to pin-point his location. He must have been involved in an extremely strenuous training activity..." he mused. "Do you wish to make contact now, Sir?"  
  
The king smiled inwardly, "No, not just yet." He waved his hand to dismiss the head of the Science Department. "After all this time, we've finally found you," he pondered. "And if you're anything like the Vegeta I once new, it'll be easy to get you to go along with our plan."  
  
***   
  
Looks like things are getting more interesting! What's going to happen when Vegeta realizes Bulma doesn't feel the same way about him? And what about the dark figure that has been looking for him? What does he want with our precious Veggie? Well, you're going to have to read the next chapter to find that out! ^_^   
  
Please don't flame me about the way Bulma thinks about Vegeta right now. You've got to remember that, to her, he's just a monster, but that's going to change!!!   
  
I know that these chapters have been really short, but don't worry, as the story continues they'll get longer. So, what do ya think? If I get more emails, it'll encourage me to get the next chapter out soon! 


End file.
